


Smuggling

by Sethrial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Smuggling, illegal ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrial/pseuds/Sethrial
Summary: Bit of a poem that came out of a conversation on discord. Slapped together in about ten minutes. Minimal editing. Have fun.
Kudos: 2





	Smuggling

It’s not illegal shipping

A friend mentions offhand

Just smuggling

Me and Han Solo get together for drinks

Talk backwater trade routes and twincest

I tell him about Doordash delivery zones 

And my secret weed pocket

He tells me about this pair of twins he knows 

He married one of them

Had a kid

The other fucked off to a mountain somewhere

But there was this super awkward moment

Couple minutes really

Between the two of them 

Before anyone told them they were related. 


End file.
